


The Dangerous Disadvantage

by Nebelmeer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke is Irene Adler, F/F, Lexa is Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock AU, clexa au, the emotional damage is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelmeer/pseuds/Nebelmeer
Summary: “Everything I said: it’s not real.” Clarke said taking a step closer, her hands on Lexa’s “I was just playing the game.”“I know.” the detective replied with a smirk pulling her hand free “And this is just losing.”orClexa AU, where Clarke is Irene Adler and Lexa is Sherlock Holmes (taken from BBC "Sherlock" A Scandal In Belgravia)warning: it's almost impossible to understand if you haven't already seen the episode, don't take it too seriously, it was just an experiment





	The Dangerous Disadvantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Carme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Carme).



“The flight of the dead.” Anya said, continuing her digression, she had been talking for a while, mostly trying to cover her anger, even though her eyes showed it clearly.  
“The plane blows up mid-air. Mission accomplished for the terrorists.” Lexa whispered, interrupting her “Hundreds of casualties, but nobody dies.”  
“Neat, don’t _you_ think?” Anya replied sadly, while her sister, the great detective, was smiling silently, but humourlessly “You’ve been stumbling round the fringes of this one for ages – or were you _too bored_ to notice the pattern, Lex?”

After those words, flashes came back to the younger Woods sister’s mind; suddenly she could put together… every piece of that complicated puzzle. At the same time, her sister’s voice echoed again, making her feel even worse “We ran a similar project with the Germans a while back, though I believe one of our passengers didn’t make the flight. But that’s the deceased for you – late, in every sense of the word.”  
“How’s the plane going to fly?” Lexa asked nervously, only to answer herself some seconds later. “Of course: unmanned aircraft. Hardly new.”  
She was really being slow that night. All that whole story, all that had happened in the previous months with the Woman, somehow had **_damaged her_**.

“It doesn’t fly.” Anya said annoyed “It will _never_ fly. This entire project is _cancelled_. The terrorist cells have been informed that we know about the bomb. We can’t fool them now. **_We’ve lost everything_**. One fragment of one email, and months and years of planning _finished_.” After a long pause, the diplomat spoke again “That’s all it takes: _one lonely naïve woman_ desperate to show off, and another, _more intelligent woman_ , clever enough to make _her_ feel **_special_**.”

Those words hit Lexa more than she had expected to, she closed her eyes and for some seconds she stayed silence, then, she whispered, quirking an eyebrow: “Hmm. You should screen _your_ defence people more _carefully_ , sister.” and at that moment, Anya let all her fury go, eager to scream at her stupid little sister “I’m not talking about **_my_** defence people, Lexa; I’m talking about _**you**_!” and in saying so she slammed the tip of her umbrella on the floor, forcing her sister to frown, genuinely confused from those words. After that she forced herself to speak more softly, almost in a gentle way “The damsel _in distress_.” she said with an ironic smile. “In the end, are you really _so obvious?_ Because this was textbook: the promise of _love_ , the pain of _loss_ , the _joy_ of _redemption_ ; then give her a puzzle …" she forced herself to make a small pause, her voice dropping to a whisper “And **_watch her dance_**.”

“Don’t be **_absurd_**.”  
“ _Absurd_?” Anya repeated angrily “How quickly did **_you_** decipher that email for **_her_**? Was it the full minute, or _were you really eager to impress_?”  
“I think it was less than five seconds.” a voice behind them whispered, the voice belonging to _the beautiful creature_ that was emerging from the shadow, a voice belonging to the famous, extremely dangerous, dominatrix, Clarke Griffin. Lexa almost trembled in spinning around, just in time to see Clarke standing at the end of the cabin, standing there like a Goddess, dressed beautifully, like a warrior, but a sexy one, her blonde hair perfectly coiffured. **_The Woman_** had never looked better.  
Only at that moment Anya really felt guilty towards her poor little sister, so she said sadly “I drove you into her path. I’m sorry.” then she lowered her eyes “I didn’t know.”  
But Lexa was still looking at Clarke, as she was, slowly, walking towards her.  
“Miss Woods, I think we need to talk.” the blonde said with a smirk.  
“So do I.” Lexa replied, a strange tenseness in her words, a strange need to **_talk_** to her, to be… assured “There are a number of aspects I’m still not quite clear on.” she hissed, her voice almost trembling, but Clarke completely ignored her words, walking past her “Not you, **_Junior_**. You’re done now.”

Then she continued down the aisle, moving towards Anya.  
Lexa slowly turned, still incapable of _fully_ processing all that had just happened and that was still happening. She watched her, Clarke, the Woman, and something _broke_ inside her.

“There’s more …” Clarke hissed staring at Anya, who was finding grip on Clarke’s most famous phone “Loads more.” Clarke continued “On this phone, I’ve got secrets, pictures and scandals that could _topple_ _your whole world_. You have no idea how much havoc I can cause and exactly one way to stop me – unless you want to tell _your masters_ that your biggest security leak is your own little sister, so _easy_ to manipulate, how sweet is she.”

And at that moment Anya could no longer hold her gaze and turned her head away, lowering her eyes. _Clarke Griffin, that criminal, had won_ , _she had humiliated Lexa_ , and she could do nothing against her now. The Dominatrix had won.

Sometime later, Lexa was not sure whether _minutes_ or _hours_ had passed, they were all in Anya’s office, in the heart of the British Government. The older sister was sitting at the dining table, Clarke positioned in the opposite side, Lexa instead only a few yards away, sat not so comfortably in the armchair near the fireplace, half turned away from the other two, not fully willing to follow their conversations, her fingers _clenching nervously_.

Then she noticed Anya’s threatening tone “ We have people who _can get into this_.”  
“I tested that theory for you.” Clarke replied with a nod “I let the _great_ Lexa Woods try it for six months.” Lexa closed her eyes, Clarke had used her for months, all that had happened, her death, their… She had **_pretended_** the whole time.  
“Lexa dear,” the blonde started “Tell your beloved sister what you found when you X-rayed my camera phone.”  
Lexa didn’t want to provide an answer, but, before she knew it, the words escaped her mouth “There are four additional units wired inside the casing, I suspect containing acid or a small amount of explosive.” Those words forced Anya to lower her head into her hands, but Lexa continued “Any attempt to open the casing will burn the hard drive.”

“Explosive.” Clarke exclaimed, “It’s more _me_.”  
“Some data is always recoverable.” Anya cried, lifting her head and finding strength once again, _she would have found a way to defeat this criminal_ without destroying Lexa in the process, one way or another, _she would have_.  
“Take that risk?” Clarke asked with fake naivety “ _Would you_?”  
“You have a passcode to open this.” the diplomat remarked, “I deeply regret to say we have people who _can_ extract it from you.”  
For some seconds there was silence, then Clarke smiled, and calmly called “ _Lexa_ ”?  
“There will be two pass codes” the brunette explained, still avoiding her gaze “One to open the phone, one to burn the drive. Even under duress, you can’t know which one she’s given you, and there will be no point in a second attempt.”  
“She’s good, _isn’t she_?” the blonde said biting her lips “I should have her on a leash – in fact, I might.” she continued gazing intensely at Lexa, hoping that she might react somehow, but she didn’t, forcing herself to keep turned away, preventing Clarke from seeing her expression.  
“We destroy this, then.” Anya concluded, “No-one has the information.”  
“Fine. Good idea …" Clarke said with a nod “Unless there are lives of British citizens depending on the information you’re about to burn.”  
“Are there?” Anya asked, exasperated “ _Are there?_ ”  
“Telling you would be playing fair.” Clarke said reaching into her handbag “And I’m not playing anymore.” she finished taking out an envelope, which she pushed immediately across the table “This is a list of _my requests_ , and some ideas about _my protection_ once they’re granted. I’d say it wouldn’t blow much of a hole in the wealth of the nation – but then _I’d be lying_.”

Then Anya started reading the list, raising her eyebrows in amazement _point after point_  
“I imagine you’d like to _sleep_ on it,” Clarke said pretending concern,  
“Thank you, yes.” the other woman replied, still reading that piece of paper  
“ _Too bad_ ,” Clarke said with a smirk.  
Anya looked at her, Lexa looked at her, both of them impressed.  
“Off you pop and talk to people,” Clarke said, a victory smile appearing on her lips  
“You’ve been very ... **_through_**.” Anya said with anguish “ _I wish our lot were half as good as **you**_.”  
“I can’t take all the credit,” she replied, looking across the room to find Lexa’s gaze. She needed to know “Had a bit of help. Nia Quinn sends her _regards_.”

 _Nia Quinn_ , that name echoed back to Lexa’s mind, forcing her to raise her head, _hurt_.  
Nia had a part in this.  
“Yes, she’s been in touch. Seems desperate for my attention... which I’m sure can be arranged.” Anya said ironically.

But Lexa wasn't followed that dialogue, _not anymore_.

Unnoticed by the others, Lexa moved, her mind _working_ , her eyes _flickering_ back and forth, Clarke, on her hand, kept talking “I had all this stuff, never knew what to do with it. Thank God for the consultant criminal. Gave me a lot of advice about how to play the Woods sisters. D’you know what she calls you? The Ice Woman …” Then she took a small pause, looking for Lexa “... and the _Virgin_.”  
“Didn’t even ask for anything. I think she just likes to cause trouble. Now that’s _my kind of woman_.” Clarke said, smiling softly, she had _won_.  
“And here you are, the dominatrix who _brought a nation to its knees_.” Anya finished “Nicely played. I have to admit that”

Then, once again, there was silence. It seemed over.  
Exept it wasn’t.

“ _No_.”

Both Anya and Clarke turned, but the blonde was the only one who spoke “Sorry?”  
“I said no.” Lexa repeated “ _Very very close, but no_.” and then she stood up and started walking towards her.

“ _You got carried away_. The game was _too elaborate_. You were enjoying yourself too much.” Lexa said cruelly, knowing that _she was right_. The Woman had felt what she had felt. What had happened between them _was real_ , **_had to be real_** , science confirmed that.  
“No such thing as too much.” Clarke said laughing.

Lexa _ignored_ her, taking one step closer “Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine, craving the distraction of the game – _I sympathise entirely_ – but sentiment? **_Sentiment_** is a chemical defect found in the losing side.”  
“ _Sentiment_?” the blonde repeated almost laughing “ _What are you talking about?_ ”  
“ ** _You_**. “  
“ _Oh dear God_.” the dominatrix whispered calmly “ _Look at the poor girl_. _You don’t actually think **I** was interested in **you**?_ Why? Because you’re the great Lexa Woods, the clever detective in the funny hat?”  
Lexa took an other step closer, their bodies almost touching, collapsing into one another. Clarke’s perfume inebriating her “No.”

Lexa had reached her, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around her left wrist, and then leaning forward, her mouth close to Clarke’s right ear “ _Because I took your pulse_.” Imagines of their time together running through their minds. “Elevated; _**your** pupils dilated._ ” Clarke’s eyes became suddenly lost “I imagine Costia thinks love’s a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple, and _very destructive_.”

Then Lexa turned, walking some steps away, Clarke following behind until she turned again and their eyes met “When we first met, _you told me_ that disguise is always a self-portrait. _How true of you_ ” Lexa said faking a smile. _Clarke had hurt her_ , _she would have returned the favour_ “The combination to your safe – _your measurements_ ; but this ... “ she said tossing the phone into the air and catching it again afterwards “... this is far more **_intimate_**. _This is your **heart**_ …"

She kept staring at Clarke, while her fingers were founding grip on the dominatrix’s phone, typing energetically, almost enjoying that moment “.. _. and you should never **let it rule your head**.”_

Clarke took a big breath, her eyes staring at the brunette, her heart racing, the **_panic_** emerging from behind her eyes.

“You could have chosen **_any_** random number and walked out of here today with everything you’ve worked for …” she typed again a further character, her eyes still locked on Clarke’s “... but _you just couldn’t resist it,_ _could you_?”

The dominatrix was paralysed, the detective’s breathing was becoming heavier, a small but triumphant smile on her lips “I’ve always assumed that **_love_ _is a dangerous disadvantage_**. Thank you for the _final proof_.” she finished, typing the last character, her eyes still on the Woman.

“Everything I said: _it’s not real_.” Clarke said taking a step closer, her hands on Lexa’s “ _I was just playing the game_.”  
“I know.” Lexa said in smirk pulling her hand free “ _And this is just losing_.”

Slowly she turned the phone towards Clarke. She had won, _the Woman had lost._

I AM  
LEX  
LOCKED

Once again there was silence, Clarke looked down at the screen of her phone. It was over, her feelings for Lexa had been exposed, and _she had lost her security,_ her up-hand.

Then Lexa gave the phone to her sister; her eyes still fixed on Clarke “There you are, sister. I hope the contents make up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight.”  
“I’m certain they will,” Anya replied proudly, she had been wrong, _Lexa never needed to be saved_. Then Lexa began to walk away towards the door, abandoning the two of them.  
“If you’re feeling kind, lock her up; otherwise let her go.” she whispered, “I doubt she’ll survive long without her protection.”

And so Clarke’s voice for the first time cracked “ _Are you expecting **me** to beg?_ ”  
“ _Yes_.” Lexa said _flatly_ , stopping near the door, Clarke’s gaze on her in anguish for several seconds, unwilling to give up, but with no choice left “ _Please, Lex…_ ” 

_Lexa didn’t move_.

The tenseness accumulated during those months all on her shoulder “You’re right.” the dominatrix said at last, and only those words convinced Lexa to turn and look at her, while the Woman kept staring at her pleadingly. Lexa was her only choice, and she knew it “ _I won’t even last six months_.”  
“ _Sorry about dinner_ ,” Lexa said, turning away, leaving that room and leaving her.  
Clarke watched her go, her eyes full of fear as the door closed behind her.

She was alone.

And yet a part of her knew that the great Lexa Woods ** _would have always come to her, to save her_** , because beyond all that sarcasm and pain, _Lexa loved her, and she loved her back._

Love was a weakness and a _dangerous disadvantage_ , but they couldn’t help it.  
They had made the same mistake, _fall in love_.

 

 

 


End file.
